


Can't you take anything seriously?

by rynoa29



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynoa29/pseuds/rynoa29
Summary: A brief snapshot between Renzou and Yukio in those early days at the Illuminati base.
Relationships: Okumura Yukio/Shima Renzou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Can't you take anything seriously?

**Author's Note:**

> just a short little drabble from a prompt I got on tumblr - shoutout to jaiden for always fueling my brain, bluewindfall for giving me this prompt, and nainers who has been killing me with yukishima goodness & inspiration (if you haven't read To Know is to Know Nothing At All -- you're missing out! <3)

“What are you lookin’ at?”

The question—the voice itself was so unexpected that it had Yukio’s heart jolting. He straightened up at once, tensing. When he turned his head, he was aggravated to see that Renzou had managed to sneak up on him.

“Aw, did I startle ya? Sorry about that!” Renzou laughed, not looking sorry in the slightest, not even at the sight of the cold glare that he received.

“What do you want?” Yukio asked, feeling his eyebrow twitch.

“Just wanted to check up on ya. Didn’t ya miss me?” Renzou cocked his head. His lips were tilted into a playful smile. The sight of it aggravated Yukio further.

“No,” he told him, sharp and concise. Immediately, Renzou pressed his hand right up to his heart.

“Oof, that’s harsh, sensei! I’ve been feelin’ all kinds of lonely all day. Did you at least have any fun while I’ve been gone? Do any explorin’? Don’t tell me you’ve holed up in here all day workin’!”

Yukio had, in fact, been working all day. He’d been taking advantage of the access the Illuminati had granted him and began poking into the various projects they were working on. Egyn had invited him to look into them to his heart’s content. Yukio had been advised to let the Demon King know what he would be interested in assisting them with researching. Frankly, he didn’t care for any of the work they were doing, even though the intellectual part of him was highly impressed by almost every topic he’d laid his eyes on. None of it seemed to be of any use or relevance to his current problem, however. Which is why he decided to take a closer look to the results of his health examination himself.

Of course, Renzou had chosen this of all times to come back from wherever he’d been.

“Where did you go anyway?”

Renzou’s lips stretched into a pleased smile. “So you  _ did  _ miss me!” he crooned.

“Nevermind.” Yukio turned his attention back to what he had been originally doing. “Please go away.”

Instead of following his request, Renzou drew closer and leaned his back against the edge of the table Yukio was using. He peered over the papers neatly organized across the surface, curiosity lighting the brown of his eyes. 

“Thorough, aren’t they? They have actually been wanting some of your brother’s blood samples to compare just how different the two of you are. They’ve been lettin’ me put off the assignment for a bit, so it can’t be that important, but I’m the only sucker they have available for that particular job so... “ Renzou shrugged, ignoring the sharp look of surprise that Yukio shot his way. “Hopefully Bon’s not anywhere near him when I gotta sneak back in. He’s gonna deck me again for sure if he sees me,” he said with an over-exaggerated groan. 

“You--” Yukio halted his own words, narrowing his eyes at Renzou. Despite the initial irritation he felt by these words, he was more curious as to why the other was telling him this. 

At the same time, there was a part of him that merely just felt tired. Talking with his former student often had him watching his words even more carefully than when he was talking to other members of the Illuminati. It was always hard to gauge just what was going through the other’s mind.

“Must everything always be a mystery with you? Can’t you just say what you mean for once?” he grumbled, turning his attention back to the papers he had been reading.

“Pot. Kettle.” Renzou shot Yukio an amused smirk, which went ignored. “Anyway, it’s part of my charm, don’t you think?” He winked. “Honestly, don’t read too much into it. I’m just sayin’ that the level of urgency you’ve been feelin’ really ain’t that good for your health. How about you take a load off for once?”

“And do what?” Yukio snorted derisively. Renzou’s words forced him acknowledge the stinging sensation prickling behind his over-strained eyes. He resisted to rub his eyes and merely blinked the discomfort away. “Unlike you, I didn’t come here to have fun and slack around.”

“A real pity that. What’s the point of joinin’ the bad guys if you can’t have a little fun while you’re at it? Don’t be such a stick in the mud!”

Renzou chose this moment to snatch the paper Yukio had been reading away from him. The bubbling irritation Yukio had been feeling boiled over at once.

“Do you ever take  _ anything  _ seriously?” he snapped, narrowing his eyes in warning. He tried to take the paper back, but Renzou held it away from his reach. Before he knew it, Yukio was growling as he pressed Renzou back against the table until the sharp edge dug uncomfortably into his former student’s lower back. The pink-haired teen winced a little, but the humor in his eyes had not abated. 

“I’m a lot more serious than you think,” Renzou told him, smirking, and then he had the gall to let the paper fall carelessly on the floor. Before Yukio could think about letting him go, Renzou pulled him closer, grabbing onto Yukio’s hips and making him stumble forward. The unexpected move made Yukio’s stomach flipping and his eyes widening.

“What’re you doing?” he blurted out.

“Whaddya mean? Who’s the one not being serious now, sensei~?”

He slid one hand from Yukio’s waist down to the curve of his backside.

“Don’t start what you can’t finish~ ♥” he said with a grin, squeezing.

At once, Yukio pulled away, stepping back just as quickly as he lashed out. His hand made a loud sound as it smacked Renzou’s cheek. It was hard to say which one of their faces was redder.

“Youch! That’s mean, yanno...!” Renzou whined, holding onto his injured cheek. 

"You--you’re the absolute  _ worst! _ I’m leaving. Don’t follow me!" Yukio snapped, swiveling on his feet and stalking away, his face burning a bright red as embarrassment, fury and confusion swirled in his mind. The long strides he took as he exited the room looked angry; it didn’t make the fact that he was running away from Renzou any less obvious.

The pink-haired teen watched him go with a small chuckle. He rubbed his cheek tenderly, smiling despite the stinging sensation. He eyed the papers Yukio had been looking through. Just how long had he been pouring over them? Far too long he imagined. The tired, strained expression he’d seen on his face when Renzou had greeted him had made his stomach twist uncomfortably. 

He knew that expression would only grow more grim in the coming days. Ah, what a mess Yukio had gotten himself into it. 

“Have a good night, sensei,” he said to himself, shaking his head a little. He headed back to his own room, whistling cheerily as he did.


End file.
